It Still Hurts
by Sakura no Umi
Summary: Yoh is still hurting from having to kill his only brother, the other halve of his soul. In his sadness he returns to a place he discover many years ago, only to find the unexpected and maybe even comfort for the pain.


This story is after the Anime. The tournament has been postponed. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

It Still Hurts

It had been a year after the Shaman Fight had ended. Even though Hao would have done horrible things if he hadn't been defeated Yoh still hadn't gotten over the fact he killed his own twin brother. Hao was more than just a twin brother to Yoh he was the other half of his soul. When Hao reincarnated for the second time his soul split forming Hao and Yoh. Hao had all the memories and Yoh had all the innocence Hao once had when he was little. Yoh didn't like killing in fact he had never killed before until now. It felt like Yoh had killed himself and in truth he had.

Yoh had snuck out the day before. He hoped Anna might forgive him seeing as what had happened that day a year ago. Yoh knew he had to do this no matter what the consequence. He had even left Amidamaru at home. They would wake up in the morning to find him missing. He knew Anna would be furious and Manta would be hysterical when he found out, but that didn't matter now. He had to do what he had to do.

Yoh had arrived at Izumo, his hometown. He had snuck into his family's estate because he didn't want them to know he was here. They would mostly likely be furious if they knew what he planned to do. No one would know he was here unless his father or Tamao divined he would come.

After much walking through the forest around the estates Yoh soon found himself in a beautiful clearing. The grass was the greenest he had ever seen. The sun filtered through the tress in the most beautiful way adding light and shade to round clearing. It was silent here, and looked like no one had set eyes on it. It was like time had stopped to reserve this place forever, but Yoh knew it hadn't. He knew all the animals stayed away from here because they could feel the strong dark magic from underneath the ground. They secret entrance to Hao's shrine could be found right in the middle of this clearing. Yoh was the only one who knew about it besides Hao. He had stumbled across it when he was younger.

_Flashback_

_Yoh was at another one of his grandfather's training lessons. Yoh had been training for years and years to summon a leaf spirit, and today, just like everyday, he had no such luck. _

_Yoh didn't feel like going to training today. Instead, he decided he would go exploring in the forest around the estate. He had been walking for what seemed like forever to him but only really 10 minutes when he stumbled across a clearing. It looked so beautiful and magical. He was so caught up in the beauty he didn't realize that is was completely silent. He then saw a boy about his age come out of the ground. _

_Yoh was still hidden behind the trees since he hadn't ventured out into the clearing yet. The boy then walked a few steps forward and the ground closed up behind him. This boy was none other that Asakura Hao. Hao had sensed his twin brother nearby. He casually said "If anyone wanted to see what was down there, they just have to wait till noon and the sun will show the way." Hao then disappeared._

Who was that kid that looked just like me, and what did he mean?_ Yoh thought to himself. It was almost noon. The sun slowly rose above the trees until it was exactly in the middle of the sky. From the little bit that Yoh paid attention to his lessons he knew that meant it was noon._

_The grass in this clearing was enchanted. At noon when the sun filtered through the surrounding trees and shone just right a message could be read. It was in a fancy looping text and was a shimmering gold color and it said:_

_Here at noon we are visible.  
Always guiding certain ones.  
Our Master knows the truth._

_This one was quite visible, but then Yoh saw something shimmering. He looked closer and some more writing this time it was lighter._

_You need to kneel in the circle.  
Only your heart can guide you.  
Here's where our guidance ends._

_What does that even mean? Yoh though. He decided to try it before he lost his chance. He soon found the glimmering gold circle the words had mentioned. Yoh got on his knees inside the circle and wasn't sure what to do from there. Then it felt like someone else was controlling his body. He put his hands forward and concentrated really hard. If a shaman were to walk by they would see glowing blue energy come out of his hand. This energy was known as furiyoku. Yoh then said the word hoshi. The circle which was a trap door slowly moved to uncover a hole. Yoh quickly jumped into the hole before it closed not notcing the steps he could have walked down. Yoh was exhausted from using so much furiyoku at once that he soon fainted._

_Once Yoh had awoken he wandered down a tunnel with many twists and turns. Luckily it had torches throughout the cave. As he walked he wondered what had happened up there. Yoh soon came to an end of the tunnel. There stood a sculpture of Asakura Hao from his first life sitting in meditation with his hands open and palms facing up. Yoh was mesmerized by the sit of the statue. He then felt someone taking over his body once again. Soon the same blue energy came out from before. Unfortunately Yoh wasn't able to bring out enough furiyoku. Yoh once again fainted from using too much furiyoku._

_When Yoh woke up he made his way back to the beginning of the tunnel. When he got to the trap door all he had to do was push it up. He then found some stairs to walk up to get out. Yoh eventually made his way back to the house. When he got over there he got lectured since he had been missing and for wandering off making them think something awful happened._

_End Flashback_

By the time Yoh finished recalling that memory it was almost noon. He went over to the circle and on his way he noticed something. That the first section of the riddle if you read down the side it would spell HAO. On the second part of the riddle if you read down the side it would spell YOH. _This was very clever of Hao to do._ Yoh thought.

Yoh then got into the circle and focused his furiyoku and then said the word hoshi. This was also quit clever of Hao. Anyone would expect it to be something long and complicated instead of short and simple. The stars were one of Hao's favorite things so it would make sense. The door slowly moved to the side and Yoh went in.

He found himself in the same long tunnel from before. He started to walk down the dimly lit and twisting tunnel. After awhile he came to the statue of Hao. He placed his hand over the statues hands and focused his furiyuko. The statue slowly swung forward allowing Yoh access to the chamber.

Yoh quickly found what he was looking for in the dimly lit room. It was a memorial for Hao. The memorial was fairly dusty and looked forgotten. Yoh cleaned it up and got everything ready. Yoh knelt down in front of it and started talking out loud to his brother.

"Hao I never meant to kill you. You left me no other choice." Yoh started to cry remembering the frightful day.

"Do you know how much it hurts everyday to wake up and remember I killed you? You were my twin the other half of my soul." Yoh's tears where now falling faster.

"I don't even want to be Shaman King I wish I had never entered the stupid tournament in the first place."

"Do you know how much it hurts to know it was entirely my fault and that I caused you all this pain?" a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"Hao?" Yoh sobbed and turned around to find his brother.

Hao walked slowly towards his twin. When he reached Yoh he knelt down and wrapped his arms around his brother to comfort him.

"I never meant for those things to happen. I never meant to bring you so much pain. I just wasn't me that day." Hao whispered softly to Yoh.

"Onii-chan is that really you?" Yoh softly sobbed burying his head against his twin's poncho.

"Hai, it's really me. I can't stay for long in this world though." Hao replied barely audible

"Why?" Yoh questioned his tears finally stopped.

"I'm dead. I was allowed to come see you, but I have to go soon. Don't worry Yoh you saved me. " He whispered regretfully.

"I did, but how?"

"You helped me see the light. That is one of your gifts. My hatred constantly overshadowed it, but when my soul split I was able to experience it. If only my hatred hadn't taken over me that day I would still be here. My time is up I must go now. Don't be sad anymore it makes me sad.

"Don't leave Onii-chan!" Yoh wailed

"Sorry, Yoh, but I have to, and remember to always follow your dreams." Hao answered sadly as he slowly disappeared.

"Onii-chan!" Yoh cried. He didn't want he brother to leave so soon, but it was already too late.

Yoh slowly got up and started to leave. He paused at the door and whispered "I'll be strong for you Onii-chan. I will become Shaman King just for you."

With that Yoh left with one of his genuine smiles on. He hadn't really smiled for a year. He usually just put on a fake smile so his friends wouldn't worry about him. Yoh felt ready to face whatever the world threw at him because he knew his twin would be with him in spirit metaphorically speaking.

Owari

Authors Note: Was my ending ok? I was having trouble ending it. In this one-shot I tried to put lots of description in did I succeed? In the poem/riddle if it sounds weird it's because I was trying to make all the lines the same length and as you already know spell Hao and Yoh down the side. Please review and tell me what you think.

Sakura no Umi


End file.
